Sunako Kirishiki and the School of Monsters
by RevanEl1
Summary: Soppose to be a crossover, but second Category won't work. Sunako gets enrolled in a Monster school. Moka and her friends included


Chapter 1: Shiki Massacre

Sunako Kirishiiki POV

Sunoko Kirishiki was scared. The villagers of Sotoba were killing her friends and family. Sunoko was part of what the people of Sotoba call the Risen. but Sunoko had a word for her kind, which is Shiki. Shiki's survive on drinking human blood, so when the citizens of Sotoba started showing up, drained of blood, the villagers shown realized tht that the dead was with them, in the form of Vampires or Shiki. At first, the villagers refused to believe that the dead has risen, but when the only docter's mother got her blood drained from her body by a shiki, he took her to the only clinic, and tied her up and waited for her to rise up.

When she did rise, he started doing tests on her, and by doing so, he found the Shiki's weaknesses and how to kill them. He also found that the Shiki has healing powers, when he sliced into his wifes skin, first with a small cut, which healed immidiatly, then he tried to cut the blood vien, but that healed quickly to. He found that Shiki's feared the cross, and earlier, before his opperation on his wife, he saw that Shikis' can't enter a building without invite. He also realized that the skin of a shiki would burn when in the sun, although he didn't realize that there are a few that the sun doesn't effect, and he showed these weaknesses to the villagers, who then went on a Shiki hunt, which brings me to Sunoko and her Shiki friend.

Sunoko lived at a mansion on a hill overlooking the village of Sotoba. Unlike most Shiki, she didn't attack people for no reason, but did the villagers care? No. If one was a shiki, then he/she must be evil are should be put to death. Sunoko was or looked like a thirteen year old girl, but in reality, she was 100+ years old. ( her true age is unknown).

"I'm scared", Sunoko whispered to her friend, **Seishin Muroi**. The villagers had invaded the mansion that the Shiki lived in, and was killing all in sight. Sunoko and Seishin were in the basement of the house. "The sun is going to come up soon" muttered Seishin. He knew that that when the sun came up, Sunoko would go into a sleep like trance where nothing can wake her, which leaves her vanouble to the villagers.

Right before she passed out, Sunoko muttered "Why im I forsaken. God, what have I ever down to deserve this?" Then she passed out.

Villagers POV

"We have cleared that house, not a single Shiki is left." said a villager, unkown about the basement. "Good" said the doctor, the leader of the so called "Shiki Massacre". Right after that, someone whispered "I just remembered, that house has a basement. I will lead men and slaughter any Shiki in that basement."

"Sounds like a plan"

Sunoko POV

"The villagers must have found this mansion's secret. We must leave now." said a Shiki that was in the basement with them. "I'll put Sunoko in a briefcase, Seishan, I want you to escape this village. I'll meet up with you, for now, I'll be a decoy and lead those pests away from here."

Seishan nodded. He placed Sunoko into the briefcase, and sneak into the garage, which held two cars. Seishan took one, and placed Sunoke into the car, and the other shiki took the other car, and drove off. Seishan waited ten minutes, then took off toward the temple, but he was caught, and some villagers followed him to the temple, where he took a cleaver to the side. He took Sunoko, who was in the briefcase into the forest, but because of the blood stains, the hunters managed to follow. Seishan placed the briefcase under some leaves, and took off.

Night fell, and Sunoko awoke. She grow scared when she couldn't find Seishan any where, but then she saw the blood, so she decided to follow it, and found Seishan, dying. Upon hearing the villagers getting closer, she ran off. By then, the forest was in flames. One of the villagers sighted her, and yelled "Get back to the village, this one is mine.'

He chased her all the way to an old abandoned church. "Why am I forsaken? I never asked for this!" she cried. Just then, the villager burst in, and Sunoko showed fear. "Please don't harm me!" she cried.

"You want get any sympothy from me, little murderess. Let me tell you something, Outsiders are welcome if they follow our rules, and you are no exception." He grabbed her with one hand, and brought a stake up with the other. "Now I will give you what you deserve." But he never got the change, a cleaver clawed it's way into his back, and he fell into the flames of the church. Seishan just saved her life..


End file.
